You Are Kidding Right?
by Tardis-Impala-221B-Riptide
Summary: Will learns that Nico has never watched his favorite show: Supernatural!


No Freakin' Way

 **Okay, so this is some short crap that I wrote just 'cause I can. Someone should make this bad of writing illegal.**

 **I unfortunately do not own any of these characters.**

"You're kidding right?" Will asks with a look of pure disbelief on his face.

"Nope, never." I reply seriously, he shakes his head.

"Well then Death Boy, let's get you started on season one episode one!" he exclaims, he walks out of the room and returns in a matter of seconds with a television, with an attached DVD player. He has nine cases tucked all around his body, two between his pearly white teeth, two under each naturally tanned arm, and three under his chin. He sets all of the cases down on the table beside my bed and looks between them before grabbing the one he was looking for. He hastily pulls the DVD out of its case and puts it into the DVD tray which retracts into the player.

The main menu pops up and he plays the first episode. I swear when I look over at him he has the most excited grin I have ever seen on his bright and handsome face. He moves me over and squeezes into the bed next to me. He hits the play button on the remote and turns the volume up. I notice that when he breathes in that the sun hits his hair in just the right way and it looks like a sea of pure gold. I am so distracted that I am not really paying attention to the screen until I hear screaming and this lady on the ceiling blood dripping from her stomach. And as if that wasn't crazy enough she erupts into flames.

"…Now Dean, go!" I hear the guy on the TV yell. Wow, this show is pretty fucking intense. All in all the first episode was okay, and by okay I mean, of course, that I WOULD SELL MY FUCKING SOUL FOR MORE OF THIS SHOW! Ahem… what I meant was… that it was pretty good. I am pretty sure that I got hooked when the one guy, Dean (who was not the worst looking person, Will apparently thought so too, because he murmured "Jensen is so hot.") said "Dad is on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Or whatever he said.

The problem is after the first episode was so good, so was the second, and the third, the fourth, fifth, sixth, ect. I don't even know how the fuck we did it, but it was day two. We had only stopped watching to shower (Will had to go back to the Apollo cabin0 and to go to the bathroom. I am really glad that Jason volunteered to bring us food, although it worried me a bit that he left saying something about an "OTP' whatever that is.

Season 4 EPISODE ONE! My ultimate downfall. At the end I don't even know, this guy came in and was all like, "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." And that was it. I am officially never going back to normal life. "Oh my gods they are sooo gay for each other." Will murmured, I looked at him puzzled "Dean and Cas, you'll get it later." I was still confused, but whatever. After that episode Will told me that he and Misha Collins (the guy who played the angel who raised Dean from perdition) had the same birthday, he was super excited about it so, of course I was too. When we got to like season six I got it, Dean and Cas had this like weird eye contact thing going on. They were so into each other and I don't know, it might just be me but I think that there could end up being something between Gabriel (Castiel's archangel brother, whose actor A.K.A. Richard Speight Jr. is- Yes, just- yes, look him up) and Sam.

At the end of season nine I was so pissed. Why can't they just be happy? WHYYY?! Needless to say, this show got me a little bit emotional, I may have even cried a little bit. Did I say a little? I meant too emotional for my puny little demigod soul to handle. As Will tiredly clicked off the TV he looked at me, "Look, I don't know if I've been reading the signs wrong but, I think that you like me. Mabey I am imagining it because I like you, but Nico." He paused and I nodded for him to continue. "Nico, will you be my Cas?" I almost laugh, what a dork is he seriously referencing our show right now? _Our_ show? I actually think that I like the sound of that.

"No way in Hades." I respond.

He furiously rushes to apologize, "Of course, I am so sorry Ni-"he started but I cut him off.

"No way in Hades, because, I am totally the Dean, you're the Cas." I smirk, his face changes instantly, from sad and deflated to bright and happy as usual.

"I'd kiss you but, I am way too tired." He said yawning as his eyes drooped.

 **Alrighty then, this took me over three hours but, whatever. I really hope that you enjoyed reading this!**

 **Comments are pretty much literal gold, please give feedback!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Tardis-Impala-221B-Riptide**


End file.
